Juste pour Severus
by Diane37
Summary: Et si quelqu'un avait décidé de donner une nouvelle chance à Severus? Saurait il prendre un nouveau départ pour une vie normale?  Les personnages appartiennent à J K ROWWLING
1. L'inconnue

**L'inconnue**

Une mince silhouette vêtue d'une cape noire et d'un chapeau pointu duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches dorées marchait silencieusement le long de la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard.

La jeune femme se hâtait vers l'extrémité du village, en direction de la Cabane Hurlante.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à la limite du hameau, elle s'arrêta un instant, puis, décidée, se faufila sous la barrière qui interdisait l'accès à la Cabane.

Elle accéléra le pas en escaladant la colline qui menait à la vieille bâtisse.

Tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, elle se glissa sur le côté, et regarda entre les planches disjointes.

Un frisson de peur la parcouru dès qu'elle vit la scène qui s'y déroulait.

Face à elle se tenait un être tel qu'elle n'en n'avait jamais vu jusqu'ici : grand, blême, squelettique, et enveloppé d'une immense cape noire. Mais le plus effrayant était son visage – ou ce qui en tenait lieu. Dans cette face blafarde, aux lèvres quasi inexistantes, et aux yeux rouges à l'égal du sang, le nez était remplacé par deux fentes, tel un serpent maléfique.

A ses pieds, un immense serpent roulait ses anneaux dans la poussière du sol.

Elle recula instinctivement. Voldemort ! Elle savait qui il était, et que s'il soupçonnait seulement sa présence, c'en serait terminé d'elle – et de la mission qui lui avait été confiée.

Elle retint sa respiration et s'obligea à reprendre son observation.

Un second homme se trouvait dans la pièce. Il lui tournait le dos, et était également vêtu d'une cape noire. Ses cheveux longs d'un noir d'ébène effleuraient ses épaules. Elle ne pouvait voir son visage, mais elle entendit sa voix rauque supplier.

« Laissez-moi retrouver ce garçon. Laissez-moi vous livrer Potter. Je sais que je peux le capturer, Maître. S'il vous plaît… »

Elle vit Voldemort lever la Baguette qu'il tenait dans sa main, et l'entendit murmurer.

Pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-elle pas avec moi, Severus ?

« Je ne comprends pas. Vous... Vous avez accompli des prouesses magiques avec cette baguette !

-Non, j'ai accompli ma magie habituelle. Je suis extraordinaire, mais cette baguette ne l'est pas. »

L'homme qui se tenait de dos ne répondit pas.

« Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai appelé ? Reprit Voldemort.  
>-Non, Maître, mais je vous supplie de me laisser retrouver Potter.<br>-Ce n'est pas la peine, il viendra à moi. Le problème, vois-tu, c'est la baguette. Pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-elle pas comme la légende le dit ? Je suis resté ici pour y réfléchir... et je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse.

La baguette ne peut pas m'obéir pleinement car je ne suis pas son maître, elle appartient à celui qui a tué son ancien propriétaire. C'est à dire, toi. Tant que tu vivras, la baguette ne m'appartiendra pas véritablement.  
>-Maître ! » S'écria l'homme.<p>

Voldemort fit un mouvement de baguette en direction du serpent, et lança un sifflement horrible.

-Tue, ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres en Fourchelang.

Le serpent se dressa de toute sa hauteur et se précipita, gueule grande ouverte..

Les crochets venimeux se refermèrent sur le cou et le torse de sa victime.

Les genoux de Severus Rogue se dérobèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol. Voldemort quitta la Cabane, suivit du serpent qui ondulait

Deux adolescents se précipitèrent auprès de l'homme allongé à terre. Ce dernier attrapa la main du jeune homme brun et lui dit, difficilement :

-Prenez-... les, prenez-...les.

Il fit jaillir une substance bleue argentée de sa tempe à l'aide de sa baguette. La jeune fille sortit un flacon de nulle part et la recueillit.

L'homme à terre regarda alors le jeune homme brun à la cicatrice, et le supplia : « laisse – moi voir tes yeux… » Puis il ferma les paupières en glissant dans l'inconscience…

Les deux jeunes gens disparurent en courant.

La jeune femme, immobile jusqu'alors, ouvrit doucement la porte de la cabane et se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle s'approcha de la forme étendue et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Avec des gestes assurés, elle souleva les cheveux qui masquaient son cou et examina les blessures qu'il portait. Ses mains descendirent le long des épaules et dégrafèrent l'attache d'argent qui retenait la cape. Elle écarta les pans de l'habit et dénuda le torse lacéré par les crochets du monstre. Attentive, elle constata un léger soulèvement de la poitrine qui indiquait que l'homme était toujours vivant.

Elle se concentra un instant, mordillant machinalement sa lèvre inférieure. Le temps était compté – elle pris rapidement sa décision. Rejetant sa cape en arrière, elle ouvrit le sac qu'elle portait. Celui-ci contenait une multitude de fioles.

Murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, elle choisit avec soin trois flacons, dont elle vérifia scrupuleusement les contenus.

Elle ouvrit l'un d'eux, entrouvrit les lèvres de l'homme inconscient, et fit glisser le contenu dans sa gorge.

Les mains tremblantes, elle déboucha un second flacon qui contenait une potion d'une couleur violette. Avec précaution, elle versa gouttes à gouttes le liquide sur les plaies. Sous ses yeux, elle vit les blessures se refermer, ne laissant à la place que des cicatrices rouges.

La respiration du blessé s'était faite plus régulière. Il marmonna quelques mots qu'elle ne compris pas, et remua la tête. Il était toutefois très affaibli.

Elle déboucha le dernier flacon, et se pencha vers lui. Pendant qu'elle faisait couler le liquide ambré entre ses lèvres, il entrouvrit les paupières, et capta l'éclat d'un regard vert à l'ombre du chapeau. Epuisé, ses yeux se refermèrent, et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Jetant un regard au visage pâle sous la chevelure noire, elle couvrit le corps étendu de la cape noire qu'elle lui avait ôté. Elle se redressa doucement, et, à reculons, sans le quitter des yeux, elle s'apprêta à quitter la cabane. Un objet à terre attira son attention. Elle le ramassa, et, avec un sourire, déposa à côté de la main du dormeur la baguette de bois sombre, avant de se glisser par l'ouverture de la porte.

La nuit était noire, et, au loin, elle pouvait deviner que la bataille n'était pas terminée à Poudlard. Elle s'enfonça dans la brume qui avait envahie la rue, et se dirigea vers la sortie du village.


	2. Vivant!

Vivant !

L'allégresse était à son comble. Voldemort avait été terrassé par son propre sort, qui –une seconde fois- s'était retourné contre-lui grâce à la rapidité d'Harry.

Severus Rogue escalada en chancelant l'escalier qui menait à la Grand Salle du Château. Au milieu du brouhaha qui envahissait la salle, il se dirigea en direction du Professeur Mac Gonagall qui s'entretenait avec le Survivant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Harry s'exclama d'une voix forte : « Professeur Rogue, merci, sans votre aide, jamais nous n'aurions pu aboutir ! ».

Un silence surpris s'abattit sur la salle.

Le Professeur Mac Gonagall s'approcha de lui : « Je vous demande de m'excuser, Severus, d'avoir pu douter de vous. Si Dumbledore vous faisait confiance, j'aurais du le croire. »

Severus Rogue eut un mince sourire.

« Merci, Minerva » répondit il simplement. Il blêmit subitement, posa sa main sur une table pour ne pas s'effondrer. « Je pense que je devrais voir Madame Pomfresh, j'ai eu…un petit problème… »

Minerva Mac Gonagall le regarda attentivement. « Oui, évidement, Monsieur Potter m'a raconté… Comment vous en êtes vous sorti ? »

Severus Rogue se perdit dans ses pensées.

FLASH BACK

-Tue, ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres en Fourchelang.

Devant ses yeux agrandis par l'horreur, il vit Nagini se dresser de toute sa hauteur, et propulser son horrible tête vers lui, gueule grande ouverte.

Une douleur intense l'assaillit lorsque les crochets déchirèrent la chair de son cou et de sa poitrine. Encore, et encore ….. Il sentit le poison se répandre lentement dans son corps, pendant que son sang s'écoulait par les multiples plaies. Il s'affaissa sur le sol.

Il entendit la trappe s'ouvrir et vit apparaître Harry et Hermione. Il pris sa baguette d'une main tremblante, et, la portant à sa tempe, étira les filaments de ses souvenirs.

« Prenez –les…Prenez-les… ». Hermione fit couler les fils d'argent dans une fiole qu'elle reboucha soigneusement.

Dans un ultime effort, il saisit la main d'Harry et murmura : « laisse – moi voir tes yeux… ».

Les yeux de Lily. Il voulait trouver le dernier oubli dans leur clarté. Il se laissa glisser dans le néant.

Etait-il mort ? Allait-il enfin la rejoindre ?

Il ressentit l'effleurement d'une main dans son cou et le long de son corps. Une voie inconnue murmura des sons inintelligibles. Avant de s'évanouir, il sentit qu'on introduisait une substance entre ses lèvres.

De nouveau, il reprit brièvement conscience. Il sentait que les effets du venin se dissipaient. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. La silhouette penchée vers lui approchait une petite fiole d'un liquide ambré de ses lèvres. La potion coula dans sa bouche. Instinctivement, il en reconnu le goût. Dans un bref éclair, il aperçu la lumière émeraude du regard qui l'observait. Il plongea dans le sommeil.

Le soleil était levé lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était toujours allongé sur le sol de la Cabane hurlante. Sa cape avait été étendue sur son corps, le protégeant ainsi du froid nocturne. Il se sentait engourdi. Saisissant sa baguette posée à côté de lui, il se releva.

Seule une douce odeur de menthe fraîchement coupée flottait dans la pièce.

******************************

Toujours impassible, Severus regarda le Professeur Mac Gonagall et murmura « Je ne sais pas… »

Les conversations avaient repris dans la Grand Salle.

Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers les professeurs.

« Professeur Rogue, venez immédiatement, dit-elle d'un ton sans appel, Harry nous a raconté l'attaque que vous avez subit ! Il est indispensable que vous receviez immédiatement des soins appropriés !

- Je…j'ai déjà reçu des soins…Je pense que le poison est neutralisé…et les blessures refermées….

- Mais…qui vous a soigné ? Seul un médicomage particulièrement expert pouvait vous sauver !

- Je l'ignore… Il est certain que la personne qui s'est occupée de moi dispose d'un grand pouvoir. Toutefois…j'ai perdu énormément de sang, et je pense qu'une potion de régénération sanguine ne serait pas inutile. »

Il suivit l'infirmière. En s'éloignant, il sentait les regards incrédules qui le suivaient, et entendait le chuchotement de son nom.

************************

A plusieurs kilomètres de Poudlard, la jeune femme exténuée ouvrit la porte de sa maison. Fermant les yeux de lassitude, elle s'adossa à la porte en soupirant. Elle resta un instant immobile dans cette position. Puis elle se décida.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon et s'assit sur un fauteuil. Se penchant vers la table basse, elle appela doucement : « Professeur ?... Professeur Dumbledore ? »

Un personnage portant une longue barbe blanche apparu dans le cadre de ce qui était en fait une carte de chocogrenouille. Il jeta à son interlocutrice un regard interrogateur : « Alors ? ».

« Je l'ai trouvé, Professeur, et….je crois que…j'ai réussi…. » Elle se tut. « Je lui ai donné… »

« Pas un mot, Miss Harper, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Je sais que vous avez, avec toute votre conscience, fait le maximum. Je vous fais confiance. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi avez-vous accepté cette mission ? »

La jeune femme se pencha sur la table et saisit une photo. Celle-ci représentait deux fillettes d'une dizaine d'années qui se tenaient par la main, l'une blond vénitien, et l'autre coiffée d'une chevelure aux couleurs de l'automne. Toutes deux avaient des yeux également verts.

« Lily…Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il meure…Je devais bien cela à ma « presque sœur », non ? » Les larmes coulaient sans retenue sur son visage.


	3. Un parfum de menthe coupée

Un parfum de menthe coupée

Dans la pénombre qui l'entourait, Severus Rogue remontait l'impasse du Tisseur, dans laquelle se trouvait son domicile. Les pans de sa large cape volaient autour de sa silhouette amaigrie. Les semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis son agression ne lui avaient pas permis de se rétablir complètement.

Les vacances d'été étaient là. Il ne devait retourner à Poudlard qu'à la fin du mois d'août pour reprendre ses fonctions de Professeur de Potion, à la demande de la Directrice, le Professeur Mac Gonagall.

Son humeur était, comme à l'habitude, particulièrement sombre. Il se sentait épuisé.

Il rentra chez lui, et se laissa tomber dans un vaste fauteuil. D'un geste sec de sa baguette, il attira vers lui un verre et une bouteille d'alcool. Sans y penser, il se servit un verre qu'il but d'un seul coup.

Il avait commencé à boire dès son retour à la vie. Comment ai-je pu survivre ? Et surtout, qui pouvait souhaiter me voir vivant ?

Pendant un mois, il ne s'était pas passé de journée sans qu'il s'interroge sur l'identité de l'inconnue qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Un instant, dans l'état de semi inconscience dans lequel il se trouvait, il avait cru voir Lily… Il avait espéré de toute son âme être enfin mort, afin d'expier le mal qu'il lui avait fait, et – peut-être- la rejoindre.

Il ferma les yeux et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus sarcastique. La grâce de mourir ne lui avait même pas été accordée ! Qui avait pu oser le condamner à vivre !

Le lendemain soir, comme tous les jours, sortit de chez lui pour errer au hasard dans les rues envahies par la nuit tombante.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'aperçu pas la silhouette féminine qui s'avançait à sa rencontre. Il la frôla. Agacé, il fronça les sourcils, puis, stupéfait, il ralentit avant de s'arrêter. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Pourtant, son odorat affûté de Maître en potions ne pouvait le tromper. Ce parfum de menthe fraîche…ce ne pouvait être que celui de l'inconnue qui l'avait soigné !

Il recula silencieusement dans l'ombre, afin d'observer la jeune femme qui s'éloignait dans l'obscurité. Il la suivit à distance. Il tenait l'unique chance de savoir qui elle était, et pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas laissé mourir.

Clare Harper ouvrit la porte de sa maison et entra chez elle.

Elle avait parfaitement reconnu l'homme qu'elle venait de croiser. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle le voyait errer dans les rues sombres dès la nuit tombée.

Son regard exercé avait pu constater que, si ses blessures physiques semblaient guéries, il paraissait habité par une grande tristesse. Elle poussa un léger soupir et pris sa décision.

« Professeur ?...Professeur Dumbledore ? » appela t-elle doucement.

Le portrait ouvrit les yeux. « Oui ? »

« Professeur, j'ai croisé Severus Rogue dans la rue…

- Ah ? S'est il bien remis de ses blessures ?

- Oui…apparemment…mais….Il parait triste et taciturne….il marche dans les rues une grande partie de la nuit, sans but précis…Je ne peux accepter avoir sauvé un homme pour le voir dépérir !

- Vous savez, Miss Harper, Severus Rogue ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de Lily. Le connaissant, je suis persuadé qu'il aurait pris le fait de mourir comme une façon de la rejoindre enfin.

- Mais… alors pourquoi avez-vous tout fait pour que je le sauve ?

- Miss, vous me connaissez…J'ai toujours pensé que tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance. Severus a assez souffert pour pouvoir avoir droit à une nouvelle vie, non ? »

Clare réfléchit, tête baissée, puis elle répondit :

« - Peut-être nous en voudra t-il d'avoir choisi pour lui ?

- Peut-être, oui….mais peut-être non ! »

Le jour suivant, Clare rentra tardivement chez elle. Il faisait déjà nuit noire, mais, par habitude elle n'alluma pas la lumière de l'entrée.

Ce soir, elle n'avait pas vu Severus Rogue dans la rue, et ne pouvait empêcher une inquiétude sourde de l'envahir.

Elle pénétra dans son salon, et, seulement à ce moment, appuya sur l'interrupteur. Ce qu'elle vit à cet instant l'immobilisa.

Dans le canapé faisant face à la porte, Severus Rogue était assis, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs, sa baguette pointée sur elle.


	4. Face à face

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant en silence. Puis, toujours dans prononcer un mot, Clare s'avança et s'assit également, face au sombre sorcier qui la menaçait.

« Vous envisagez de me tuer ? » ironisa t-elle.

Severus contracta ses mâchoires. D'un geste brusque, il remit sa baguette dans sa manche. Il eu un sourire froid.

« Je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé d'adresse, dit-il, vous ne semblez pas surprise ni effrayée de ma présence ! Vous ne me demandez même pas qui je suis ! »

Quelle idiote je fais ! pensa t-elle. Maintenant, me voilà découverte !

Severus continua à la dévisager en silence pendant quelques instants avant de poursuivre :

« En revanche, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir à qui je dois aujourd'hui d'être en vie. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous en remercie, Miss… ?

- Miss Harper…Clare Harper »

Surpris, il se concentra un instant, ce nom lui semblant vaguement connu. Non, vraiment, il ne la connaissait pas. Il était perplexe. Pourquoi une totale inconnue avait risqué sa vie pour le sauver ?

« Et bien, Miss Harper, cela vous arrive t-il souvent de vous promener le soir à Pré-au-Lard ? Et d'entrer dans la Cabane hurlante ? »

Clare hésita un bref instant, puis elle sourit : « Non, j'ignorais jusqu'à récemment l'existence de ce village….et je suis venu volontairement, pour vous… »

« Pour moi ? »Severus semblait stupéfait. « Mais…pourquoi ? »

FLASH BACK

« Hum, hum »

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, le professeur Dumbledore était revenu dans son portrait de la carte de chocogrenouille qui restait posée sur la table basse.

Clare s'approcha.

« Miss Harper, puis-je vous demander un service particulier ?

- Dites-moi, Professeur.

- Et bien…c'est compliqué…et dangereux….. »

Avec inquiétude, Clare fit signe qu'elle écoutait ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Voldemort va prochainement attaquer Poudlard pour tenter de tuer Harry. Toutefois, d'après mes recherches, il ne réussira pas, et devrait enfin disparaître ….En revanche, si je ne me trompe pas, il voudra également tuer une autre personne, pensant que ce meurtre lui apportera la puissance nécessaire pour vaincre Harry. C'est là qu'il fait une erreur, car il se trompera de victime.

- Mais, pourquoi n'informez-vous pas directement cette personne afin qu'elle se protège ?

- Je ne suis pas certain que cette personne voudra se protéger réellement, et cette erreur est nécessaire pour protéger Harry et anéantir Voldemort. Je voudrais que vous soyez à proximité lorsque cela se passera, et que vous soyez prête à intervenir pour le sauver.

- Professeur, êtes vous sûr que je sois la personne appropriée pour ce type de soin ?

- Miss Harper, je vous connais maintenant depuis de nombreuses années, et j'ai la plus grande confiance en vos connaissances….même si elles diffèrent de celles de notre monde…

- Que devrai-je faire ?

- Je vais commencer par vous apprendre la liste de toutes les potions et ingrédients dont vous seriez susceptible d'avoir besoin, et leur usage en fonction des blessures qui pourraient être infligées. Mais ce sera à vous de faire le choix du traitement. Ensuite, lorsque l'attaque se produira, mon frère Abelforth viendra vous chercher pour vous emmener à Pré-au-Lard. Le moyen de transport que vous utiliserez sera…..particulier. Abelforth vous remettra une tenue qui vous permettra de passer inaperçue, ainsi qu'une sacoche contenant les ingrédients qui vous seront nécessaires. Vous les lui rendrez en quittant le village. Attention, personne d'autre ne doit vous voir. Si Voldemort sent votre présence, il vous tuera ! Vous sentez-vous la force de faire ce que je viens de vous demander ?

- Professeur…..vous ne m'avez pas dit….qui est la personne que vous souhaitez sauver ?

- Un ami de Lily…..Severus Rogue ».

Severus Rogue !

Clare se souvenait parfaitement de ce garçon brun qui avait accompagnée son amie d'enfance au collège. Elle-même avait du se résoudre à voir son amie s'éloigner, et intégrer un monde auquel elle ne pouvait accéder. Elle avait toutefois croisé plusieurs fois Severus pendant les vacances d'été, jusqu'à ce que Lily et lui se disputent à la fin de leur scolarité. Puis elle ne l'avait plus vu. Severus n'était présent ni au mariage de Lily et James – qu'il détestait- ni au baptême d'Harry, dont elle était la marraine.

Au grand désespoir de Lily, Severus avait mal tourné. Mais depuis la mort de son amie, Clare avait appris par le Professeur Dumbledore le changement radical d'attitude de Severus, et son implication dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Elle regarda le portrait « D'accord…je le ferai »

*********************

Les yeux noirs de Severus flamboyaient pendant qu'il la fixait. Il ne l'interrompit pas pendant qu'elle relatait ses échanges avec Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'elle eu terminé, il lui demanda d'un ton sec :

« Et que m'avez-vous donné ?

- Et bien…le Professeur Dumbledore m'avait bien expliqué quelle potion vous donner en fonction des blessures reçues…En l'occurrence, comme vous aviez été attaqué par un serpent…..j'ai d'abord pensé à l'empoisonnement, et je vous ai fait avaler un bézoard…..ensuite, j'ai utilisé de l'essence de Dictame pour fermer les plaies. Enfin, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait que vous vous reposiez et je vous ai donné….

- ….une potion de sommeil sans rêve », acheva t-il « J'en avais reconnu le goût. »

« Tout cela est parfait, je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer que la personne qui m'avait soigné avec tant de compétence était dépourvue de tout pouvoir magique ! Ironisa t-il. Dumbledore s'est encore mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas ! Mais pourquoi, vous, avez-vous accepté cette stupide mission, dans laquelle vous auriez pu mourir, au passage ?

- Je….je l'ai fait pour Lily…elle était ma meilleure amie, avant d'entrer à Poudlard avec vous….vous étiez aussi son ami. »


	5. En souvenir de Lily

Clare hésita : « Monsieur Rogue ?...je voudrais savoir…est-ce que vous allez bien ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, grogna t-il d'un air mal aimable. Est-ce que vous êtes médicomage, maintenant ?

- Médicomage ? Non, bien sûr, mais je suis médecin, et c'est ce qui s'y apparente le plus dans mon monde. C'est pour cela que je m'inquiète de vous. Un médecin suit son patient jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guérit….et manifestement, vous ne l'êtes pas !

- Bien sûr que je le suis ! Mes blessures sont refermées, et le bézoard a combattu le venin du serpent. Vous devriez savoir cela, puisque c'est vous qui avez décidé de mon « traitement » ! Je vais donc parfaitement bien ! » Severus Rogue était entré dans une profonde colère.

Clare le dévisagea froidement. « Votre corps est peut être guéri, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir en dire autant de votre esprit ! Vous êtes triste et en colère.

- Je suis comme cela depuis 16 ans…..Vous devriez savoir pourquoi ! Seule la mort aurait pu soigner cette blessure là, et vous m'avez refusé ce soin…

- Monsieur Rogue, vous ignorez peut être que dans mon monde, les médecins jurent de ne jamais provoquer la mort délibérément. Vous laisser mourir aurait été trahir mon serment ! Je ne peux pas, aujourd'hui, vous regarder dépérir sans réagir…

- Et vous pensez qu'après m'avoir soigné physiquement, vous serez capable de le faire psychiquement ? Et bien c'est raté ! C'est trop tard…

- Je pense que ce n'est pas impossible… Seulement vous vous complaisez dans cet état pour vous punir…à moins que vous n'ayez peur ? »

Severus la foudroya d'un regard. « Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Je vous interdis de le sous-entendre ! » hurla t-il.

« Alors, essayez….Lily aurait voulu que vous viviez…et que vous soyez heureux. J'étais suffisamment proche d'elle pour le savoir. Et vous le savez aussi »

Severus plongea sa tête dans ses mains qui se crispèrent sur ses cheveux. Il sentait au fond de lui-même qu'elle avait raison. Lily était la joie de vivre incarnée. Il l'avait perdu par sa seule faute. Tenter de vivre une vie telle qu'elle l'aurait voulu pour lui était peut-être la dernière façon de se racheter ?

Il releva la tête et regarda la jeune femme. « Que dois-je faire ? » murmura t-il.

Il semblait totalement désorienté. Clare le dévisagea avec pitié.

« Vous ne pourrez aller mieux en restant constamment seul ou enfermé chez vous. Sortez, allez voir des amis… »

Il ricana. « Des amis….oui, bien sûr, comme cela semble facile ! Il n'y a qu'une toute petite difficulté…oh, trois fois rien….Je n'ai juste pas d'amis ! En tant que mangemort, j'ai trahit ceux qui croyaient que j'étais de leur côté, et ceux qui ont pu s'échapper à ce jour ne rêvent que de me tuer…..Quant aux partisans de l'Ordre du Phénix, la plupart n'a jamais réellement admis que j'étais en réalité l'un d'entre eux. Ils restent persuadés que j'étais un mangemort….

- Même Harry ? » interrogea t-elle.

Il réfléchit. « Non, pas Potter. Ni, probablement, ses amis et les professeurs de l'Ecole, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir les compter comme de réels amis.»

« Monsieur Rogue ?

- Oui ?

- Je sais que vous ne me considérez pas comme une amie…et que vous m'en voulez d'être intervenue pour vous sauver, mais…je pensais qu'en souvenir de Lily…..vous pourriez accepter que je passe du temps avec vous pour vous aider ? »

Après un temps de silence, Severus se décida : « En souvenir de Lily….pourquoi pas…. »


	6. Promenades

Dès le lendemain, Clare se présenta au domicile du Professeur de potions.

Elle inspira pour se donner du courage, et frappa à la porte. Après un temps qui lui paru long, la porte s'entrouvrit.

« Vous aviez peur que je me défile, Miss ? » ricana le propriétaire des lieux sans la laisser entrer. « Vous êtes venu me chercher ? »

Elle soupira. « Si vous voulez vraiment vous en sortir, il faudrait que vous acceptiez de modifier votre attitude vis-à-vis des personnes qui tentent de vous aider. Je suppose que cela ne se fera pas en un jour, mais pour commencer, j'aimerai que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom, et que je vous appelle par le vôtre »

Severus la regarda d'un air stupéfait. Presque personne, hormis ses parents et Lily, ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom. Cette demande lui semblait inconvenante. « Je considère l'usage des prénoms comme un excès de familiarité, siffla t-il entre ses dents. Appelez-moi comme vous voulez, mais ne comptez pas que j'en fasse autant ! »

« Et bien, pensa t-elle, ça ne va pas être facile…C'est un vrai mur cet homme-là ! »

Elle ajouta à voix haute : « Vous comptez me laisser sur le pas de la porte toute la soirée, où puis-je entrer ?

- Il n'est pas question que vous mettiez les pieds chez-moi, Miss, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser envahir. Si voulez essayer de me guérir, il faudra le faire soit chez-vous, soit à l'extérieur.

- Je crois bien que c'est de là que vient votre problème : vous ne donnez accès ni à votre domicile, ni à votre personne ! Mais, pour une première fois, je vous propose de m'accompagner pour une promenade. Après tout, vous errez dans les rues presque toutes les nuits, ça ne vous changera pas beaucoup !

- Sauf que là, je serai obligé de vous supporter, dit il en lui lançant un regard noir. Je vais chercher ma cape, mais si vous ne voulez pas m'attendre, je ne vous retiendrais pas ! »

Il ressortit au bout de quelques minutes, drapé dans une large cape noire. « Où voulez vous aller ? » lui demanda t-il.

Elle plaisanta : « Vu votre état, je pense que la rééducation doit être progressive, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vous laisserais aller où vous le souhaiter, et je me contenterai de vous accompagner…..pour que vous vous habituiez à ne plus être seul. »

Il haussa les épaules sans prononcer un mot, et referma la porte derrière lui, en prononçant un sort afin que nul ne puisse l'ouvrir.

Côte-à-côte, ils cheminèrent le long de la ruelle. Au bout de l'impasse, Severus tourna à gauche, sans un regard pour voir si sa compagne le suivait bien.  
>Ils traversèrent la ville en se dirigeant vers un parc bordé par une petite rivière. Severus s'assit par terre au bord de l'eau. Elle fit de même, tout en restant à une certaine distance.<p>

Consciente du mal-être de l'homme, elle n'osait briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

Il fixait l'eau qui coulait entre les berges fleuries. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut lui qui rompit le silence.

« Je venais ici avec Lily, lorsque nous étions enfants, et puis plus tard, jusqu'à ce que…nous nous disputions » expliqua t-il.

Clare resta silencieuse. Elle voulait le laisser s'exprimer à sa guise. C'était la première fois qu'il semblait livrer une partie de lui-même.

Pendant plus d'une heure, il resta pensif, le menton posé sur ses genoux qu'il avait entourés de ses bras.

Il se releva brusquement et tendit lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Toujours en silence, ils retournèrent sur leurs pas. Severus s'arrêta devant le domicile de Clare.

« Bonne nuit » Après un temps d'hésitation, il ajouta : « …à demain. » Il tourna des talons et s'éloigna rapidement.

Elle entendit le bruit de ses pas décroître dans l'obscurité. En dépit de son mutisme avait l'impression que Severus avait, d'une certaine façon, accepté sa présence.

*********************

Le soir suivant, Clare eu la surprise d'entendre frapper à sa porte peu de temps après qu'elle fut revenue chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva face à Severus.

« Je suis venu vous chercher, cette fois-ci, Miss. Je pense que je peux supporter votre présence, si vous restez aussi…discrète qu'hier. »

Elle lui sourit avant de le suivre.

Soirs après soirs, ils poursuivirent leurs promenades nocturnes. Peu à peu, le silence des premiers jours avait fait place à de rares paroles.

Au début, Severus se renfermait dès que Clare lui posait des questions. Patiente, elle attendit qu'il se détente, avant de tenter de nouveaux échanges avec lui.

Une quinzaine de jours s'était écoulé depuis leur première sortie. Il vint, selon l'habitude qu'il avait prise, la chercher alors que la nuit tombait.

De nouveau, ils prirent la direction de la rivière, qu'ils longèrent un moment. Severus évoquait son travail et sa passion pour la confection des potions. Elle l'écoutait avec un petit sourire, satisfaite de le voir dévoiler une facette de sa personnalité. Avec surprise, elle l'entendit demander :

« Racontez-moi ce que vous faites…qu'est-ce qui vous a attiré dans la profession de …médecin ? »

Clare s'arrêta et le dévisagea un instant avec surprise. Pour la première fois, il semblait s'intéresser à quelqu'un !

« Et bien….c'est assez compliqué….pour résumer, je pourrai dire que j'éprouve beaucoup de satisfaction à aider mes semblables…..et si possible à leur redonner l'envie de vivre, quel que soit le mal qui les touche. Vous savez, les études pour devenir médecin sont longues et très ardues…Il faut vraiment être passionné par son métier et s'investir personnellement …. C'est aussi difficile lorsque l'on ne peut guérir une personne….Il faut arriver à passer par-dessus ces échecs. »

Severus l'écoutait attentivement et hocha la tête, faisant signe qu'il la comprenait. A cet instant, il s'aperçu qu'elle frissonnait, la nuit étant particulièrement fraîche.

« Vous avez froid, Clare, rentrons. » décida t-il. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il fit glisser sa cape de ses épaules et la plaça sur celles de la jeune femme.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle lui jetait de brefs coups d'œil. Il gardait son air impassible. Toutefois, elle considérait qu'il avait fait de grand progrès : il ne semblait plus effrayé par le fait de parler avec quelqu'un, s'était intéressé à elle, et surtout, malgré ce qu'il avait dit, l'avait appelé par son prénom !

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez elle.

Clare dégrafa l'attache d'argent qui retenait la lourde cape qui la couvrait jusqu'aux pieds, et la lui tendit. Il prit le vêtement sur son bras.

« Merci Severus » murmura t-elle. Puis, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rentrer chez elle.

Severus resta immobile devant la porte qui s'était refermée. Il porta sa main à sa joue, à l'endroit où Clare avait posé ses lèvres.


	7. Magie

Le soir suivant, Severus se sentait mal à l'aise quand il se présenta chez Clare. « Pourquoi à t-elle fait cela, par Merlin ! Je sais bien qu'elle se sent investi de la mission de me redonner le goût de vivre, mais de là à m'embrasser ! » Toutefois, derrière ce discours rageur, il sentait bien que le geste de la jeune femme avait été guidé par sa propre attitude de la soirée. L'attention qu'il lui avait porté – et qu'il n'avait jamais porté à quiconque- et le fait de l'avoir, à l'encontre même de ses propos, appelé par son prénom…Quel imbécile il était…Il lui avait montré qu'elle commençait à faire partie de sa vie ! Il décida de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

De son côté, Clare n'était pas beaucoup plus rassurée. Et s'il lui en voulait de son geste ? Si, à cause de cela il recommençait à se renfermer sur lui-même ? Tant pis ! Ce qui était fait était fait ! Elle verrait bien…

Elle était toutefois tendue quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. Un bref regard la découragea : Severus arborait de nouveau un air glacial. Elle décida de l'ignorer :

« Bonsoir Severus.

- Bonsoir Clare »

Elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il n'était pas complètement revenu en arrière !

Elle s'aperçu alors que sa cape dégoulinait. Il pleuvait, et toute sortie était impossible ce soir là. Pourtant, il était venu.

Elle s'écarta et le fit entrer chez elle.

« Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? lui demanda t-elle.

- Oui, si vous avez du thé…s'il vous plait, ajouta t-il.

- Je vais en préparer. Asseyez-vous ».

Il s'installa dans le canapé et suivit des yeux la jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il l'entendit poser la bouilloire sur le feu, puis elle revint, portant deux tasses fumantes.

« Je pense que je vais aussi allumer la cheminée, il fait humide, et vous êtes trempé.

- Laissez-moi faire » dit Severus

Sans réfléchir, il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et donna un petit coup en direction de l'âtre. Les flammes s'élevèrent aussitôt. Clare les fixa un instant, puis le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

Severus se dressa. Il la foudroya du regard :

« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes ….comme _**lui**_,….. que je vous répugne! gronda t-il

Elle recula et le regarda sans comprendre. « Mais…de quoi et de qui parlez-vous ? »

Severus se rassit d'un air las.

« De mon…_**père**_…Un moldu….Il détestait tout ce qui se rapportait à la magie... » Severus se tut.

Clare s'assit en face de lui, et le regarda en hochant la tête, l'invitant ainsi à continuer.

Il poursuivit : « Lorsqu'il a compris que j'étais un sorcier…..il s'est mis à me détester, et à martyriser ma mère…Il la battait…Il l'a sûrement tuée à force de la battre… » Severus avait gardé les yeux fermés en parlant.

Clare gardait le silence. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait raconter des souvenirs personnels. Elle pensait qu'il avait vraiment changé. Elle remarqua qu'il semblait prendre beaucoup plus de soin de son apparence. Depuis quelques temps, il avait troqué son éternelle redingote noire contre une chemise blanche, et il avait légèrement raccourcit ses cheveux qui pendaient maintenant en mèches soyeuses sur son visage baissé.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son bras. « Je suis désolée…murmura t-elle. Je ne pensais pas que vous puissiez prendre ma surprise pour du dégoût. »

Elle ajouta : « Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que j'ai une quelconque aversion pour la magie…ou pour vous. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais accepté la mission de Dumbledore ! J'ai seulement été surprise, parce que, jamais jusqu'à présent vous n'aviez utilisé votre baguette devant moi. »

Severus redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de Clare. « Merci »dit-il dans un souffle.

Il saisit sa tasse, et la bu en silence, en regardant les flammes qui dansaient.


	8. Dans la nuit

La pluie avait cessé. Le jour suivant Severus se sentait particulièrement détendu en se dirigeant vers chez Clare.

Toute la journée, il avait réfléchit, et tenté de démêler les divers sentiments qui l'habitaient. Il se sentait bien en sa présence. Pour la première fois depuis 20 ans, il avait confiance en une autre personne, et ne se sentait pas l'obligation d'être constamment sur ses gardes. Pour la première fois, il entrevoyait la possibilité de continuer à vivre.

Il avait hâte de la rejoindre, et accéléra inconsciemment le pas.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, il sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, et se demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

Clare ouvrit la porte et lui sourit. « Je pense que nous pouvons sortir, ce soir, il fait beau ?

- Oui, dit-il, mais prenez de quoi vous couvrir, je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser ma cape et me geler comme l'autre soir.

- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir demandé quoi que ce soit l'autre jour ! s'exclama t-elle en décrochant une veste.

Ils sortirent, et, par habitude, se rendirent au bord de la rivière. Pendant qu'ils cheminaient, Severus jetait de brefs coups d'œil à sa compagne. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ses cheveux blonds, ni de se demander ce que cela ferait s'il passait la main dans ces mèches.

Son regard glissa sur la bouche de la jeune femme, et il sentit un léger picotement au creux de son estomac. Il détourna la tête avec un soupir et rassembla ses idées. Il n'allait quand même pas…

Soudain, son ouïe aiguisée entendit un bruit inhabituel. Il avait l'impression que d'autres personnes étaient présentes.

Il s'arrêta, saisissant Clare par le bras. Des voix. Il les reconnu immédiatement.

Il recula brusquement pour se dissimuler dans la haie, attirant la jeune femme contre lui. Elle poussa un léger cri de surprise. Il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler et retint sa respiration.

Deux silhouettes noires s'approchaient le long de la rivière. Clare étouffait sous l'étreinte de Severus qui la serrait contre lui. Elle remua la tête pour tenter de se dégager. « Vous me faites mal ! » dit elle dans un murmure contre la paume de sa main.

Il ôta sa main pour la laisser respirer, et desserra légèrement son emprise, tout en la gardant serrée dans ses bras. « Pas un mot ! lui intima t-il. Des mangemorts ! »

Les deux hommes étaient tout près. Severus et Clare entendaient leurs paroles. « Il vient souvent se promener par ici, disait l'un d'entre eux. On devrait le trouver facilement !

- Je suis pressé de finir le travail du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de nous débarrasser de ce traître ! Avec l'aide que nous avons… » ajouta le second en ricanant.

Instinctivement, Severus, resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme, qui ne songeait même plus à s'en plaindre, tétanisée par les propos qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Ils restèrent immobiles, attendant que les deux mangemorts s'éloignent.

Clare sentait ses jambes fléchir et se sentit glisser. « Ce n'est pas le moment de vous trouver mal » siffla t il entre ses dents.

Elle se ressaisit, s'appuyant d'avantage sur la poitrine de son compagnon. Fermant les yeux pour reprendre courage, elle inspira profondément, notant au passage le parfum d'épices et d'écorce d'orange de Severus. Elle sentait les cheveux de ce dernier balayer doucement sa joue et son souffle tiède dans son cou.

Les pas s'éloignaient. A cet instant, un profond silence se fit autour d'eux. Tout devint noir et glacial. Clare eu l'impression que tout le bonheur avait pris fin. Elle revit en pensée Dumbledore lui annoncer la mort de Lily. Elle allait mourir elle aussi. De nouveau elle se laissa glisser le long de l'homme qui la retenait.

Immédiatement, Severus compris. Des détraqueurs ! Ces lâches de Rowle et Selwyn avaient réussit à entraîner ces créatures avec eux ! Il ne pouvait produire un patronus, s'il ne voulait pas être repéré.

Il entendait dans sa tête Voldemort lui dire qu'il allait tuer les Potter….. Il revit Nagini se dresser face à lui…..

Severus inclina sa tête, attendant la mort. Il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure d'or de Clare, et respira son parfum de menthe sauvage. Il sentit sa peur refluer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il attende d'avantage.

Tenant fermement le corps inanimé de Clare contre lui, il transplana.

Tirant sa baguette de sa manche, il ouvrit la porte. Il souleva Clare dans ses bras, et la déposa sur le divan. Rapidement, il formula un nouveau sort pour sceller la porte.

La jeune femme s'était évanouie. Elle était pâle et respirait faiblement. Severus pris ses mains entre ses longs doigts, et sentit qu'elles étaient glacées. Il étendit sa cape sur elle pour la réchauffer, et alluma le feu dans le foyer.

Il se précipita dans la cuisine et ouvrit tous les placards jusqu'à se qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait. Du chocolat.

En quelques pas, il retourna dans le salon et se pencha sur Clare. Brisant la tablette entre ses doigts tremblant, il introduisit une petite parcelle entre ses lèvres, attentif à ce qu'elle ne s'étrangle pas.

Inquiet, il ne la quittait pas du regard. Peu à peu, il vit les couleurs revenir sur ses joues. Ses paupières battirent et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Un goût de cacao envahissait sa bouche. Clare reprit conscience. Elle entendait le crépitement du feu. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était revenue chez elle, mais ne se rappelait plus de rien, sauf d'un froid glacial qu'il l'envahissait et d'une sensation de désespoir absolu.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Severus était agenouillé auprès d'elle et la dévisageait d'un regard froid.

« Que s'est il passé ?interrogea t-elle

- Vous vous êtes évanouie.

- Il faisait si froid, d'un seul coup….et j'ai eu l'impression que j'allais mourir. Severus, que s'est –il passé ?

- Des détraqueurs. Les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban. Lorsque vous les croisez, toute sensation de bonheur disparaît. S'ils vous trouvent, ils aspirent votre âme. Il serait préférable de mourir. »

Il se leva. « Il faut que vous vous reposiez, maintenant. »

Severus sortit et transplana immédiatement.


	9. Rupture

Dès qu'il fut devant sa porte, Severus, entra et se mit immédiatement à formuler des sorts pour mettre son domicile sous protection.

Furieux contre lui-même, il se dirigea dans son bureau, et fit face à un portrait représentant Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier sommeillait, mais Severus n'hésita pas une seconde à le réveiller.

« Alors, Severus, dit Dumbledore en souriant, votre petite promenade au clair de lune s'est bien passée ce soir ?

- Espèce de vieux corbeau ! Des mangemorts ! Des détraqueurs ! Voilà ce que j'ai croisé ce soir ! Rowle et Selwyn se sont mis en tête de me retrouver pour me tuer !

- Mais ils n'ont manifestement pas réussi.

- Ça, j'ignore encore comment j'ai pu m'en sortir – _nous __en __sortir_- car vous n'oubliez pas que grâce à vos idées saugrenues, j'ai également dû m'occuper de sauver Miss Harper !

- Hmm…vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous plaindre de mes idées – comment avez-vous dit ?- saugrenues, ces derniers temps ? J'avais même l'impression que vous mettiez une certaine hâte à vous rendre à vos rendez-vous, me trompé-je ? Et que vous preniez un soin particulier à votre présentation – je vous ai vu vous regarder dans le miroir ! »

Severus jeta un regard noir au tableau.

« Et, bien, c'en est fini de ces rendez-vous…Je ne peux pas- je ne _veux_pas- la mettre en danger » La voix de Severus s'était brisée sur la fin de la phrase.

« Severus, vous croyez que vous pouvez, seul, décider de ne plus la voir ? Ne faites pas une nouvelle erreur ! Réfléchissez…

- C'est tout réfléchit. Elle ne peut avoir conscience des risques qu'elle encourt en me voyant. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à Lily …Je vais lui écrire.

- Ce qui doit être sera… », dit sentencieusement Dumbledore.

Severus attrapa une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin et se mit à écrire.

Il laissait courir sa main, sans trop réfléchir, de peur que sa résolution ne vacille.

Il signa de son prénom, et cacheta la lettre avec de la cire verte, et un sceau aux armoiries des Prince, la famille de sa mère. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et appela sa chouette qui chassait dans la nuit.

« Pour Clare » dit-il à mi voix en attachant le parchemin à la patte de l'oiseau. Ce dernier hulula tristement avant de prendre son envol. Il la suivi des yeux le cœur serré. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il savait que c'était la seule solution.

Il referma la fenêtre, et s'assit lourdement dans un fauteuil. Il plongea tristement sa tête dans ses mains. Et dire qu'il y a à peine quelques heures, il s'était surpris à espérer une vie normale !

D'un coup de baguette, il fit venir à lui une bouteille d'alcool et un verre. En l'avalant d'un coup, il nota qu'il n'avait plus bu depuis plusieurs semaines. Il se servit un second verre.

Clare s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Elle retardait le moment de se coucher, craignant d'être assaillie par des cauchemars.

Elle se prit à penser qu'elle aurait préféré que Severus reste auprès d'elle.

Toc toc toc. Clare sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans son estomac. Toc toc toc. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et vit entre les rideaux une chouette effraie qui tapotait le carreaux avec son bec.

Clare sourit. Elle savait que la chouette ne pouvait que lui apporter un message en provenance d'un sorcier, qui en l'occurrence ne pouvait être que Severus.

Elle fit entrer l'oiseau et referma la fenêtre Elle détacha le message de sa patte, et se dépêcha d'ouvrir le parchemin pour en lire le contenu.

« _Chère __Miss __Harper _», lu t-elle (Miss Harper ? et pourquoi pas Clare ?)

« _Je __tiens __à __vous __dire __que __ce __qui __vous __est __arrivé __ce __soir __est __entièrement __de __ma __faute. __Sans __ma __présence,__vous __n__'__auriez __jamais __croisé __de __mangemort __ni __de __détraqueur._

_Je regrette d'avoir abusé de votre présence et de votre temps. Je vous remercie pour votre patience, et m'excuse pour les risques que vous avez courus ce soir. _

_A l'avenir, cela ne se reproduira plus._

_Vous comprendrez donc sans peine que vous ne devez plus jamais, en aucun cas, chercher à me revoir. Je dois affronter seul mon avenir._

_Adieu_

_Severus »_

« Non ! » Clare hurla, faisant ainsi sursauter la chouette qui s'était posée sur le dossier d'une chaise.

La jeune femme enfouit son visage en larmes dans ses bras croisés. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait l'abandonner au moment où elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui !

Besoin de lui ! Et dire qu'au long de ces semaines, elle pensait que s'était surtout lui qui avait besoin qu'on l'aide !

Elle essuya ses larmes en réfléchissant. Finalement, cela restait peut être vrai. Il avait encore besoin de son aide.

Elle se saisit d'un stylo et d'une feuille de papier pour écrire une réponse.

« _Cher__Severus,_

_Je ne peux croire à votre message. Si je vous ai sauvé la vie une fois, vous avez sauvé la mienne ce soir._

_Nous sommes peut être quittes, mais je ne peux me résoudre à vous laisser seul. _

_Je n'ai pas peur. Je peux vous aider à vivre une nouvelle vie, si vous le voulez. _

_Répondez-moi !_

_Clare _»

Les mains tremblantes, elle attacha le message à la patte de la chouette et, ouvrant la fenêtre, lui dit : « Pour Severus ».

Severus continuait à boire verre sur verres. Il entendit frapper à sa fenêtre. En vacillant, il se leva pour ouvrir à la chouette.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il vit qu'elle portait un message.

Il en prit connaissance, et d'un geste brusque, le jeta dans le feu. Il reprit un nouveau parchemin sur le quel il griffonna quelques mots, et le confia à sa chouette. « Pour Clare. Pas de réponse cette fois-ci ! »

Clare tournait en rond dans son salon, guettant le retour de l'oiseau. Elle ouvrit dès que celle-ci se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle détacha fébrilement le message, et désespérée, vit l'oiseau s'envoler.

« _Miss __Harper,_

_Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit._

_Si je vous ai sauvé la vie ce soir, j'ai également sauvé la mienne. N'y voyez donc aucune reconnaissance de ma part._

_Vous n'avez aucune idée des dangers que vous courrez._

_Ne cherchez pas à me revoir._

_S. Rogue »_

Clare était blessée. Pourquoi était-il si méchant ? Si dur ? Elle n'attendait pas de la reconnaissance….mais de là à être rejetée !

« Hum, hum »

Clare se tourna vers le portrait de Dumbledore. « Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas ? demanda t-il

- Severus…Il ne veut plus me voir…

- Ah, oui, ce pauvre Severus a tendance à reproduire les mêmes erreurs, et à s'isoler lorsque cela ne va pas…

- Je ne peux pas…je ne veux pas le laisser seul. S'il a des problèmes….s'il est en danger, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de l'avoir abandonné. Que dois-je faire ?

- Ecoutez votre cœur »

Clare réfléchit un instant, puis elle se redressa. Décidée, elle reprit sa veste et sortit dans la nuit. Elle se mit à courir dans la direction de l'impasse du Tisseur, bien décidée à frapper à la porte de Severus jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre.

Elle avait du aller trop loin, et dépasser la maison. Elle retourna sur ses pas. Non… même si toutes les maisons se ressemblaient, celle de Severus, avec sa porte noire et sa poignée en forme de serpent était identifiable entre toutes !

Elle passa et repassa devant les maisons qui auraient du se trouver de part et d'autre de celle de Severus. Incroyable ! La maison semblait avoir totalement disparue !

Elle s'arrêta et fixa désespérément la nuit pour tenter de percer le mystère. Rien. Il s'était volatilisé. Baissant la tête, elle rebroussa chemin pour retourner chez elle.

Derrière la vitre de son salon, Severus la regardait s'éloigner en serrant les poings. Il lui fallait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas sortir et courir derrière elle. Il laissa retomber le rideau entre lui et la nuit.


	10. Retrouvailles

Comme tous les soirs, Clare se rendit impasse du Tisseur dans l'espoir de le rencontrer.

En vain. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que Severus avait rendu sa maison incartable, pour des raisons de sécurité, et que seuls ceux à qui il avait fait part du secret pouvait voir la maison et y pénétrer. Comme elle n'y était allée qu'avant qu'il pratique ce sort, elle ne pouvait plus voir le bâtiment.

Toutefois, elle ne désespérait pas de l'apercevoir dans la rue et reprenait chaque jour le chemin qui menait vers lui.

Comme tous les soirs, Severus se postait derrière sa fenêtre.

Il savait qu'elle passerait dans la rue, scrutant désespérément l'obscurité pour le repérer. Il se disait qu'il ferait mieux de partir. De ne surtout pas regarder dans la rue. Mais tous les soirs, il reprenait son poste d'observation, incapable de passer une journée dans la voir. Malheureux de la voir si triste. Frustré.

« Finalement, Severus, je pense que vous aimez bien souffrir, avait constaté un soir Dumbledore. Vous l'avez rejeté, et maintenant, vous passez votre temps à attendre qu'elle passe pour la voir. Et vous n'avez pas l'air plus heureux !

- Je serais encore moins heureux s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit » lui répondit il d'un ton peu amène

Toutefois, c'était comme une drogue. Il fallait qu'il y revienne tous les soirs.

Severus posa son front sur la vitre froide, dont le contact l'apaisait un peu. Entendant des bruits de pas dans la rue, il releva la tête, le cœur battant.

Non, ce n'était pas Clare. Il y avait deux personnes…deux hommes, vêtus de capes…Ils regardaient en direction de l'emplacement qu'aurait dû occuper la maison.

Severus fit un pas en arrière. Il glissa sa main dans la manche de sa chemise pour saisir sa baguette.

Rowle et Selwyn ! Ils l'avaient retrouvé ! Evidement, ils ne pouvaient le voir, mais s'ils savaient qu'il vivait dans cette rue, il se retrouvait prisonnier. Il n'allait pas quand même fuir ? Non, il n'était pas un lâche. Puisqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, c'était l'occasion pour lui de les affronter et de s'en débarrasser…après il pourrait peut-être être libre ?

En silence, Severus, ouvrit une fenêtre située sur le côté de la maison. Il se glissa par l'ouverture et sauta. Il retomba souplement sur le sol, et s'accroupit. Il saisit fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'être pris au dépourvu.

Les deux mangemorts ne semblaient pas l'avoir aperçu.

Toujours sans faire de bruit, Severus se releva. Pas à pas, il suivit les deux hommes, tout en prenant soin de rester caché.

Les sens en alerte, il écoutait les bruits autour de lui.

Il voulait être sûr que les deux hommes étaient bien seuls, et ne s'étaient pas fait accompagner de détraqueurs.

Il poursuivit sa filature dans les rues envahies par la brume qui se levait.

Les deux hommes tournèrent dans une impasse. C'était peut être sa chance. Il pourrait les surprendre s'ils faisaient demi-tour.

Severus s'arrêta au début de la voie, masqué par un réverbère qu'il éteignit d'un coup de baguette.

Il longea la ruelle en se tenant dans l'ombre, se rapprochant peu à peu des deux mangemorts.

Il vit l'un d'entre eux, et dirigea sa baguette : « Stupefix ! ». Le mangemort s'effondra.

Il perçu une présence derrière lui et se retourna. Une seconde trop tard ! Il sentit le sortilège de lacération le brûler comme un coup de fouet.

« Protego ! » Il réussit à éviter le nouveau sort que tentait de lui infliger le second mangemort.

Severus perdait beaucoup de sang. Il entendit de bruits de course dans la ruelle, indiquant l'arrivée d'autres individus.

« Des moldus ! » dit Selwyn en réanimant Rowle. Les deux mangemorts transplanèrent.

Severus ne voulait surtout pas être découvert. Restant dans l'ombre, il se plaqua contre dans l'embrasure d'une porte. Il vit les moldus qui cherchaient l'origine des bruits qu'ils avaient entendus, en vain, puis, s'éloigner. « Ça doit être des chats qui se battaient… ».

Il ne pouvait rentrer chez lui, Selwyn et Rowle seraient sûrement en faction devant sa maison, maintenant qu'il leur avait donné la preuve de sa présence- quel imbécile il avait été !

Il continuait à perdre du sang. Il ne pouvait transplaner, il était trop faible.

Chancelant, il sortit de la ruelle pour trouver un abri.

Clare poussa la porte de son jardinet, et monta les marches qui conduisaient à sa maison.

Alors qu'elle introduisait la clef dans la serrure, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

A demi effondré le long du mur, enveloppé dans sa cape noire, ses cheveux pendant en mèches désordonnées sur son visage, se tenait Severus.

« Sev..Severus ! s'exclama t-elle. Que faites vous là ? »

Il poussa un faible gémissement en tentant de se redresser.

Clare s'inquiéta : « Que vous est il arrivé ? Mais….vous êtes blessé » ajouta t-elle en apercevant le sang qui imprégnait la chemise.

Elle ouvrit la porte et l'aida à entrer.

Sans un mot, il s'affala dans le canapé. Clare se précipita vers lui.

« Laissez-moi voir » lui intima t-elle.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de protester, elle dégrafa sa cape et ouvrit la chemise ensanglantée.

Une profonde balafre courait tout le long du torse de l'homme, de l'épaule gauche à la hanche droite.

Clare commença à éponger le sang avec des compresses, appuyant pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Le flot ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle lui lança un regard désespéré. Dans un sursaut de conscience, il désigna sa cape d'un geste de la main. « Dans la poche…le flacon » Il s'évanouit.

Clare saisit la cape et chercha frénétiquement dans ses replis. Elle sentit sous ses doigts une petite fiole. Elle l'ouvrit et reconnu le liquide violet à l'odeur piquante dont elle s'était déjà servi. De l'essence de Dictame !

Sans aucune hésitation, elle fit couler un filet de la potion de long de la plaie, et eu la satisfaction de la voir se refermer. Son regard remonta le long du cou de l'homme, et, tendrement, elle posa ses lèvres sur la jugulaire qui palpitait.

Epuisée, elle appuya son front sur le bord du canapé dans lequel était étendu Severus. Elle resta immobile un long moment, écoutant la respiration du blessé, qui paraissait endormi.

Elle sombra elle-même dans le sommeil.


	11. Réconciliation ou pas

Severus reprenait conscience. Il était toujours allongé dans le salon de Clare. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il avait encore eu la force de venir jusque chez elle, avec tout le sang qu'il avait perdu.

Il se redressa en grimaçant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui s'était endormie, assise par terre et la tête posée sur le divan. Ses cheveux dorés, emmêlés, formait un halo lumineux autour de son visage.

Severus se pencha sur elle en fermant les yeux, pour respirer son parfum.

Avec douceur, il passa l'un bras sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux, et, la tenant contre lui, il monta l'escalier.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre et la déposa sur le lit. Il recula et s'assit dans le fauteuil, pour la regarder dormir.

Le soleil faisait jouer l'ombre du feuillage d'un arbre sur le sol de la chambre. Sentant la chaleur d'un rayon sur son visage, Clare ouvrit les yeux.

Elle se rendit immédiatement compte qu'elle était allongée sur son lit, une couverture étendue sur elle. Avec confusion, elle compris que Severus avait dû la porter et la coucher.

En tournant la tête, elle eut la surprise de le voir assit dans le fauteuil. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment avec gène.

Depuis le soir où il lui avait écrit pour lui demander de ne pas le revoir, ils n'avaient plus échangé de paroles.

« Vous avez bien dormi ? » lui demanda t-il enfin pour briser le silence qui s'installait.

Elle se redressa en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. « Oui, merci…Mais, que faites vous ici…je croyais que vous ne…vouliez plus me voir ? »

Se souvenant enfin des événements de la veille, elle l'interrogea :

« Hier, que s'est il passé ? Je vous ai trouvé à moitié mort devant ma porte, et j'estime que j'ai droit à un minimum d'explication, non ?

- Non, je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre.

- Ah bon ! C'est un peu fort, quand même ! Vous disparaissez, vous réapparaissez couvert de sang, et je devrais être prête à vous soigner sans même savoir pourquoi ! »

Clare était furieuse.

« Je vous l'ai dit, c'est trop dangereux pour que vous sachiez, fit il pour la calmer

- Je ne suis pas une enfant qu'il faut protéger ! Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre mes responsabilités !

- Je ne crois pas que vous ayez pleinement conscience de tous les risques de notre monde pour prendre ce type de décision, croyez moi.

- Alors, si vous ne voulez pas de mêler à vos petites affaires, pourquoi êtes vous venu vous faire soigner ici ?

- Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je ne peux plus rentrer chez moi. J'ai été repéré. » dit il d'un air las.

Clare le regarda légèrement effrayée. « D'accord, vous pouvez rester ici autant que vous voudrez… »

Il ironisa : « Oh, mais je ne veux pas abuser de votre hospitalité. Dès que j'irai mieux, je partirai.

- Mais…je croyais que vous ne pouviez retourner chez vous ?

- Impasse du Tisseur, non, mais je peux aller au manoir des Prince. C'est impossible pour le moment, mon état ne me permet pas de transplaner, mais je partirai dès que possible. Si en attendant vous me laisser utiliser votre canapé pour dormir, et aussi l'usage de votre salle bain…

- Comme vous voulez » dit elle déçue.

Clare descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Severus la suivit dans la cuisine. Il semblait un peu perdu. « Heu, je peux faire quelque chose ?...Je ne dis pas que je m'en tirerai avec tous ces engins, mais avec ma baguette, je peux préparer un petit déjeuner tout à faire acceptable. » ajouta t-il

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. « Pourquoi pas. Je crois même que je vais vous laisser faire pendant que je prends une douche ! » Elle quitta la pièce.

Severus se refrogna « Quand même, elle exagère, je proposais de l'aider, pas de lui servir d'elfe de maison ! pensa t-il. Enfin, je peux quand même faire ça, après tout, si elle n'était pas là….et puis… ». La baguette en l'air, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Hier…il ne lui avait pas dit…mais il n'était pas vraiment évanoui…il avait bien senti l'effleurement de sa bouche dans son cou…

Souriant à ce souvenir, il agita sa baguette pour préparer le thé.

Il venait de déposer le plateau supportant les tasses et les toasts sur la table basse lorsqu'elle entra, séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette de toilette.

« Un petit déjeuner parfait ! Merci Severus. » dit Clare en lui souriant.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et se restaurèrent.

« Si vous permettez, j'aimerai également me doucher, et aussi…. » Severus s'arrêta, jetant un œil à sa chemise couverte de sang.

« Bien sûr, prenez ce dont vous avez besoin, mais je n'aurais pas de chemise de rechange à vous fournir, ajouta t-elle en riant

- Oh, pour ça, je vais me débrouiller. »

Elle le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il quitta la pièce. Elle se dit qu'elle était contente qu'il soit là. Puis, avec un pincement au cœur, elle se rappela qu'il partirait dès qu'il irait mieux.

Clare était en train de démêler ses cheveux lorsqu'elle l'entendit revenir. Sa chemise était de nouveau blanche, et ses cheveux humides brillaient au soleil. Elle grimaçait en tirant sur la brosse qui s'était prise dans un nœud.

Il la regarda en lui lançant un regard ironique : « Vous me faites pitié ! Si vous me laissiez faire…

- Oui ? Et bien ? C'est facile pour vous, vous n'avez pas les cheveux ondulés !

- Vous allez voir »

Severus se plaça derrière la jeune femme. Lentement, il passa sa baguette le long de la chevelure. Il prenait tout son temps, prenant plaisir à passer ses doigts dans les mèches soyeuses, et en admirait les reflets. Clare frissonnait à ce contact.

« Voilà » termina t-il en laissant retomber les dernières mèches comme à regret.

« Merci » dit elle en se retournant. Ils se tenaient face à face, à quelques dizaines de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Severus, le souffle court, plongea son regard d'onyx dans les yeux émeraude de Clare. Il voyait ses dents blanches briller entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Brusquement, il recula d'un pas, tourna les talons et monta l'escalier pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

« Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ! Continue comme ça Severus, et tu vas l'entraîner dans les pires difficultés ! Et dire que je veux la protéger… »

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se regarda dans la glace. Il fit une grimace en se voyant. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Avec son nez trop long (mais pas crochu comme il l'entendait parfois chuchoter dans les couloirs de Poudlard) et son teint pâle, il n'avait rien qui pu séduire une femme comme elle. Il reprit son visage impassible et descendit la rejoindre.


	12. Disparition

Clare était décontenancée. Il avait été si proche, presque tendre. Ses mains étaient si légères pendant qu'il démêlait ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle s'était retournée, elle avait de nouveau senti l'odeur de son parfum, elle avait vu ses yeux et avait cru s'y noyer. Elle avait cru un instant qu'il allait lui parler … ou…Puis il s'était brutalement éloigné, comme si un contact avec elle le dégoûtait.

Elle entendit son pas dans l'escalier. Elle se força à ne pas se retourner, à continuer ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Severus s'assit et pris un livre qu'il feuilleta négligemment.

Peu à peu, la tension qui s'était instaurée entre eux céda, chacun évitant soigneusement de se trouver à proximité de l'autre.

Clare partait le matin pour travailler, et ne revenait que le soir. Severus avait, à contre cœur, accepté de s'occuper des repas et de la maison en son absence.

Après le dîner, ils écourtaient la soirée afin d'éviter tout face à face.

« Je partirai dans deux jours, j'ai repris suffisamment de force pour transplaner » lui annonça t-il un soir.

Clare le regarda. « Bien. » Puis elle ajouta : « Je suis contente que vous alliez mieux ». Elle détourna la tête.

Le lendemain, elle quitta son domicile pour aller travailler. Il partirait le jour suivant. Elle savait que ce départ laisserait un vide dans sa vie. Jamais elle n'avait été autant proche de quelqu'un depuis son amitié avec Lily. Et puis… elle pensait aussi que jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi proche d'un homme. Aucun des compagnons qu'elle avait pu avoir par le passé n'avait été aussi présent dans son esprit que pouvait l'être aujourd'hui Severus.

Severus la regarda s'éloigner. Demain, il partirait. Demain, la tentation qu'elle offrait disparaîtrait. Il entra dans la salle de bain. Avec le même plaisir que tous les jours depuis qu'il était là, il enfouit son visage dans le peignoir de Clare, s'enivrant de son odeur.

La journée s'écoula. L'ombre envahissait la rue. Elle allait bientôt rentrer. Severus guettait les bruits de l'extérieur, espérant celui de ses pas.

La nuit était tombée. Elle n'était pas revenue. Une sourde inquiétude avait saisi Severus.

Severus prit sa cape. Il vérifia que sa baguette était bien glissée dans sa manche, et qu'il pourrait s'en saisir à tout moment.

Il vérifia en regardant par la fenêtre que personne n'était dans la rue. Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'extérieur.

Prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre, il longea la rue en direction de l'impasse du Tisseur.

Il savait que son trajet la menait par là lorsqu'elle revenait.

Il arriva à proximité de son propre domicile, et remarqua l'homme posté en face. Il semblait n'y en avoir qu'un seul. Il réfléchit un instant avant de prendre sa décision.

Se dissimulant derrière un mur, Severus, fit sortir une biche argentée de sa baguette. Il lui murmura quelques mots avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

Tenant toujours sa baguette brandie, observa l'homme en faction devant chez lui.

Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci s'éloigna.

Severus le suivi. L'un derrière l'autre, ils traversèrent la ville, puis le parc. Ils passèrent un petit pont de pierres et suivirent des chemins creux, bordés de haies mal entretenues.

Brusquement, le mangemort, obliqua dans un petit chemin qui menait à une vieille maison à demi en ruine.

Severus attendit un instant avant de s'approcher.

Silencieusement, il se dirigea vers une fenêtre aux volets à demi fermés et glissa un regard à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Clare était assise sur le sol, ligotée. Debout devant elle l'un des deux hommes la menaçait de sa baguette


	13. La vieille maison

Severus pris rapidement sa décision. Ouvrant la fenêtre à la volée, il sauta dans la pièce.

Le second mangemort tira sa baguette.

« Tiens, tiens, Severus le traître….Comme on se retrouve ! Tu viens te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Je finissais par croire que tu avais fuit, et que tu te terrais au fin fond de l'Ecosse ! » Rowle ricanait

Les yeux de Severus lancèrent des éclairs. « Quand m'as-tu vu fuir une seule fois ? », gronda t-il. Les trois hommes se défiaient du regard, baguettes brandies.

« C'est vrai, dit le mangemort avec un sourire mauvais…Mais si tu n'es pas lâche, tu me parais d'une stupidité sans borne…Venir jusqu'à nous…Tu vas nous faciliter la tâche !

- Vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous. Etes vous certains de me tuer du premier coup ? Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, vous n'êtes pas très….doués ! »

La main de Selwyn se crispa sur sa baguette. « Tu vas voir si je ne suis pas _doué_… »dit-il, l'œil mauvais.

Se retournant brusquement vers la jeune femme effondrée sur le sol, il leva sa baguette : « Endoloris ! » hurla t-il.

Sous l'effet de la douleur, Clare se plia en deux, et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

Severus se forçait à rester impassible.

Rowle tendit la main vers lui : « Allez, donne-moi ta baguette…et on la relâche »

Severus sentait sa baguette trembler imperceptiblement dans sa main.

« Ne lui …donne pas…ta …baguette » lâcha Clare dans un soupir

Selwyn se tourna vers elle : « Endoloris ! ».

Dans un spasme de douleur, la jeune femme s'effondra sur le sol, inanimée.

Severus eut un mouvement vers elle. Les deux mangemorts lui firent barrage.

« Oh, mais il a bien changé le traître Severus, il se prend pour un preux chevalier, maintenant ? ironisa Selwyn. Une dernière fois, donne-nous ta baguette. Si tu le fais gentiment, je promets de te tuer rapidement, sinon….

- Sinon ?

- Sinon, non seulement tu mourras lentement, mais, en plus, pendant ton agonie, tu auras la chance voir souffrir ta …. 'petite amie'. »

- Elle.…elle n'a…aucune importance pour moi, mentit Severus, le cœur battant.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi t'es tu précipité seul ici ? »

Tout au long de l'échange, Severus écoutait les bruits de l'extérieur. Un imperceptible mouvement le fit sourire d'un air sarcastique:

« Mais qui te dit que je suis seul ? »

A cet instant, la porte de la maison explosa. Sous l'effet des sorts jetés par Severus et les Aurors qui venaient de faire irruption dans la pièce, les deux mangemorts se trouvèrent désarmés et ligotés.

« Merci de nous avoir envoyé votre patronus pour nous prévenir, Monsieur Rogue. Cela nous a permis de mettre la main sur les deux derniers mangemorts encore en liberté » remercia l'un des Aurors « Nous n'avons plus qu'à livrer ces tristes individus à Azkaban. »

Severus n'écoutait pas. En deux enjambés, il s'était précipité aux côtés de Clare, encore évanouie sur le sol. En un geste, il la libéra des liens qui l'enserraient, et, se penchant sur elle, écarta les cheveux qui cachaient son visage. Elle respirait irrégulièrement.

« Vous devriez l'emmener à Ste Mangouste » conseilla l'un des Aurors.

Severus se releva, portant Clare dans ses bras. « Non…je m'occuperai d'elle moi-même ».

La tenant contre lui, il sortit de la maison et transplana.


	14. Sauvée!

Severus portait toujours le corps de Clare. Il ouvrit la porte du manoir devant lequel il était réapparu.

En hâte, il gravit l'imposant escalier de pierre qui menait au premier étage et poussa la porte de sa chambre.

Avec délicatesse, il déposa la jeune femme sur le lit.

Il s'inclina vers elle et murmura : « Pardonne-moi… » . Il se pencha d'avantage, jusqu'à effleurer de ses lèvres la bouche de Clare.

Approchant ensuite un fauteuil, il s'assit, et prit sa main dans la sienne.

Clare demeura inconsciente durant toute la journée qui suivit. Inquiet, Severus ne quittait pas son chevet, guettant les signes qui annonceraient son réveil.

Alors que le soleil rougeoyait et sombrait derrière les arbres du jardin, il vit ses paupières qui battaient.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Clare marchait dans la rue, se hâtant de retourner chez elle.

Brusquement, elle eut l'impression qu'un voile était tombé devant ses yeux, et se sentit emportée dans les airs .Elle perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle était allongée par terre, dans une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse. Un homme inconnu se trouvait face à elle, tenant à la main une baguette.

« Et bien, je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillée ! »

A la voix, elle reconnu l'un des deux hommes que Severus et elle avaient croisé dans le parc. Elle frissonna.

« Je pense que Rowle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, et t'amener sans doute un peu de compagnie… En attendant, on va s'amuser un peu : Endoloris ! »

Clare sentit une douleur intense envahir son corps. Elle s'évanouit de nouveau.

Brièvement, elle rouvrit les yeux. Severus était là. Sa baguette tremblait légèrement, comme s'il hésitait à la remettre au mangemort. « « Ne lui …donne pas…ta …baguette ».

A deux reprises encore elle ressentit la douleur, puis se fut le noir complet.

Tout son corps la faisait encore souffrir. Clare sentait qu'elle était maintenant étendue sur un lit moelleux. Une odeur d'orange et d'épices flottait dans la pièce. Quelqu'un lui tenait la main.

En grimaçant, elle se redressa sur le lit.

Assis dans un fauteuil, Severus l'observait avec attention.

Sans lâcher la main qu'il tenait, il se leva et s'assit au bord du lit.

« C'est fini, maintenant, tu ne risques plus rien. » murmura t-il enfin en prenant le visage de Clare entre ses mains.

Il se pencha vers elle, et, sans plus hésiter, l'embrassa avec passion.

La jeune femme noua ses bras autour du cou de Severus, lui rendant son baiser.

Ils basculèrent sur le lit.

Severus caressa tendrement le visage de Clare. Ses mains fines descendirent le long de son cou, puis sur sa poitrine, pendant qu'il reprenait ses baisers.

La jeune femme caressait la nuque de son compagnon, ses doigts s'attardant dans ses cheveux d'ébènes. Elle plaça sa main sur la poitrine de l'homme et détacha un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Severus fit tomber le vêtement à terre, pendant que Clare parcourait son torse de baisers brûlants.

A son tour, il fit glisser avec lenteur les épaulettes de la fine robe d'été de son amante, prenant son temps pour admirer au passage sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Il s'inclina vers elle et posa sa bouche sur un sein offert. De sa langue, il titilla le mamelon dressé par le désir, et le mordilla légèrement.

Ses lèvres descendirent le long du corps de Clare, repoussant le tissu de la robe, qui rejoignit la chemise sur le sol.

Severus se redressa pour la regarder, pendant qu'elle débouclait sa ceinture et son pantalon noir. D'un coup de rein il s'en débarrassa. Les sous-vêtements suivirent le même chemin.

Désormais entièrement nus, les deux amants reprirent l'exploration mutuelle de leurs corps.

Clare ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Sous les caresses de Severus, elle avait l'impression de flotter.

La main de Severus descendit, effleurant le ventre de la jeune femme. Avec douceur, il caressa la toison dorée de son bas-ventre, et posa ses doigts agiles sur son intimité. Clare gémit doucement. Il prolongeait la caresse.

Le visage niché dans le cou de son amante, Severus haletait. Il se releva pour plonger son regard d'obsidienne dans les yeux verts. « Oui…maintenant... » le supplia t-elle dans un souffle.

Severus s'allongea sur le corps de Clare, la serra contre lui. Il voulait sentir sa peau lisse et doucement parfumée contre la sienne.

Il reprit ses lèvres et se glissa en elle. Il commença à effectuer de longs va-et-vient.

Clare cambrait ses reins pour l'accueillir plus profondément en elle à chaque coup de rein. Elle sentait peu à peu la chaleur envahir son ventre et des ondes de plaisir monter en elle. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort, pendant que Severus sentait son pouls s'accélérer.

Alors qu'elle rejoignait les étoiles, Severus se libéra en elle.

Haletant, il se laissa retomber sur ses avant-bras, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, savourant longuement le contact de leurs corps.

Puis Severus roula sur le côté et l'enlaça. Elle se blottit contre son amant et ils sombrèrent tous deux dans le sommeil.


	15. Le manoir des Prince

Le soleil pénétrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Severus ouvrit les yeux et contempla sa compagne endormie entre ses bras.

Il songea que pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'était pas seul et se réveillait auprès d'une femme. Il trouvait cet instant plus intime encore que les moments qu'ils avaient partagés dans la nuit. Et le pire, c'est que cela lui plaisait.

Il sourit à cette pensée. Posant la paume de sa main dans le dos de Clare, il caressa son épaule, puis descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusque dans le bas de ses reins. Il arrêta sa main sur sa hanche.

Il la vit sourire, et comprit qu'elle était éveillée. Il se pencha sur son visage et posa ses lèvres sur ses paupières encore closes. Clare ouvrit les yeux.

« Où sommes nous ? dit elle en regardant autour d'elle

- Au manoir des Prince, la maison que j'ai hérité de mes grands parents maternels. »

Clare se leva et regarda le parc par la fenêtre. « C'est beau, murmura t-elle. Pourquoi ne vivais tu pas ici ?

- L'impasse du Tisseur s'accordait mieux à mon ….humeur. »

Severus se leva à son tour et, se plaçant derrière elle, l'enlaça. « Tu veux déjeuner ? Nous n'avons rien mangé depuis près de deux jours. Après, si tu veux, je te ferai visiter le manoir. »

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et descendirent l'escalier la main dans la main.

En entrant dans la vaste salle à manger, Clare eut la surprise de voir que la table était déjà dressée. Elle regarda Severus d'un air interrogateur.

« Amy s'est chargée de tout, comme d'habitude

- Amy ? Qui est-ce ? interrogea Clare

- Une Elfe de maison…Toutes les grandes familles de sorciers ont des Elfes pour s'occuper des tâches domestiques. Amy ! » appella t-il

Clare sursauta lorsque l'Elfe apparu devant elle.

« Maître Severus m'a appelé ? dit la petite créature d'une voix aigue.

- Amy, voici Miss Harper, tu répondras lorsqu'elle t'appellera. Mais d'abord, tu vas aller chez elle et ramener un bagage. Miss Harper restera ici quelques temps.

- Bien Maître Severus, répondit l'Elfe avant de disparaître.

- Mais, je dois retourner travailler…protesta Clare

- Après le traitement que tu as subit, tu dois surtout te reposer…Tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de toi à mon tour ? plaisanta t-il. Pour commencer, il faut que tu manges. » ajouta Severus en lui tendant une tasse de thé et un toast qu'il venait de garnir de marmelade.

Après s'être restauré, Severus entraîna sa compagne pour lui faire visiter le manoir, puis le parc.

Ils cheminaient, étroitement enlacés, dans les allées bordées d'arbres.

Un peu fatiguée d'avoir tant marché après la journée éprouvante qu'elle avait vécue l'avant-veille, Clare s'assit sur le rebord d'un bassin.

Severus s'approcha d'elle et en profita pour glisser dans sa chevelure une rose rouge qu'il avait cueillie au passage.

« Est-ce que le manoir de plait ? lui demanda t-il en posant un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

- Oui, je le trouve magnifique, et les jardins aussi, ajouta t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que tu avais une propriété comme celle-ci ! »

Tout à coup, Severus se laissa glisser à terre, enserrant la taille de Clare entre ses bras. Il enfouit un instant sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Hésitante, elle posa sa main et caressa la chevelure noire qui se répandait sur ses cuisses.

Lentement, il releva son visage pour la regarder. « Clare, ce serait pour moi le plus grand bonheur si tu acceptais de partager cet endroit avec moi » murmura t-il

« Clare…je t'aime…je voudrais…est-ce que…tu veux bien ….m'épouser ? » balbutia Severus dans un souffle.

A son tour, la jeune femme se laissa glisser à terre contre la poitrine de l'homme et, passant ses bras autour de son cou, ce fut contre ses lèvres qu'elle donna sa réponse.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se déprirent, Severus plongea la main dans la poche de sa chemise et en sortit un petit écrin ancien de couleur verte. Il l'ouvrit et prit entre ses doigts la bague d'émeraude qu'il contenait.

Avec tendresse, il glissa l'anneau au doigt de Clare et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Ma Grand'mère m'avait donné cette bague pour que je l'offre à ma fiancée. J'ai toujours cru que jamais je ne la sortirai de son écrin. Mais en réalité, elle n'était que pour toi…elle a la couleur de tes yeux. »


	16. Epilogue

Severus se dépêchait de rentrer chez lui.

Comme tous les jours, il avait hâte de retrouver son épouse et la petite fille blonde aux yeux noirs qui était née six mois auparavant.

_**FLASH BACK**_

« Sev…j'ai quelque chose à te demander…est-ce que tu voudrais des enfants ? »

Severus regarda la jeune femme à laquelle il avait uni sa vie quelques semaines auparavant.

« Heu…tu veux dire…hypothétiquement, ou alors… ? bafouilla t-il

- Et bien….je pense qu'on a déjà dépassé le stade des hypothèses….mais si tu ne veux pas d'enfant… »

En un bond Severus s'était précipité auprès de Clare et la serrait dans ses bras. « Mon amour! murmura t-il en l'embrassant, je vais être père ! »

Ils restèrent enlacés, puis Clare reprit : « Sev…tu sais que si nous avons un enfant, il peut être comme moi…n'avoir aucun pouvoir… »

Severus dévisagea sa femme. « Je veux que tu saches que cela n'aura aucune importance pour moi. Je ne reproduirai pas les erreurs de mon père. Notre enfant aura deux parents qui l'aimeront, quelle que soit sa nature. »

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus grimpa les marches qui menait au manoir et ouvrit la porte.

Jetant sa cape au hasard dans l'entrée, il escalada quatre à quatre l'escalier qui montait à l'étage. Clare l'appelait :

« Severus, c'est toi, viens vite...vite ! »

Il se précipita dans la chambre de sa fille, les sens en alerte.

La petite Eileen était allongée dans son berceau, les bras tendus vers le plafond. Elle riait à son ours en peluche qui flottait au dessus d'elle.

Severus éclata de rire en saisissant sa femme par la taille :

« Ce sera une merveilleuse petite sorcière ! » dit il en souriant.

Puis il ajouta au creux de l'oreille de Clare : « Mais ce n'est pas surprenant… j'avais bien dit à Minerva Mac Gonagall que la personne qui m'avait sauvée était dotée d'un grand pouvoir ! »

_**FIN**_

**Merci à toutes mes lectrices, anonymes ou non.**

**Pour celles (ceux?) qui ont aimé mon style, je leur donne rendez-vous dès le 2 janvier 2012 pour le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic.**

**Bonnes Fêtes de fin d'Année!  
><strong>


End file.
